


Magic And Muggle Medicine

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry is a genius, Harry wants to help the sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry may want to learn more about his magic so he can control it, he doesn't want to go to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic And Muggle Medicine

\---

Professor McGonagall,

Despite what you may think I do have goals outside of the magical world, and these goals are much more suited to me and allow me to use my genius level intelligence to help people all over the world. 

It is important to me to learn what I can, however what I want to learn right now is more about medicine so I can help those that are sick, and because of these goals I will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

However I am interested in learning about and controlling my magic so there are no more 'accidental magic' episodes so if it is at all possible, could you please suggest any magical tutors to me who have lived in or are well adapted to the muggle world.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

\---


End file.
